


tell me about it

by gyuandkwan



Series: just a dash of magic [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic-Users, booseoksoon: the gossip trio, its 1 am and this is terrible ill edit it later on, its a special trait, sad werewolf boys, seungkwans hair changes color to his mood, side soongyu, side wonhui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuandkwan/pseuds/gyuandkwan
Summary: "Hey," Soonyoung drawled, leaning into Seungkwan's space to grab his attention. It must be gossip time already. "you know that werewolf who comes to our shop like every other day?""You mean Hansol?"Soonyoung smiled at him and wiggled his eyebrows. "Bingo. Yeah, well, a little birdie told me he finally broke up with that pretentious fairy. His name was Lee Chan, I think."





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna fukcing die bc mingyus gdodanm trailer ended me. [hmu on twt: @seungkwow] im currently 2 tired to edit this but i wanted to post it so here it is. hope u enjoy
> 
> IMPORTANT EDIT (5/15/17) : HELLO im going to turn this into a multichaptered fic!!!! pls pray i actually finish it and dont lose inspiration from the get go. ALSO im going to change a few things in this chapter because im going to change what color is to what mood and just guide it to actual mood ring color meanings so i won't get lost. (i was just thinking of whatever colors seemed like the mood hahaha sorry!) im sorry for the confusion! i'll be sure to make it not confusing as possible!  
> ** don't worry tho! nothing changed except for the colors and the chapter is still the same. i added a few more descriptions too, but that's all :)

"Hey," Soonyoung drawled, leaning into Seungkwan's space to grab his attention. It must be gossip time already. "you know that werewolf who comes to our shop like every other day?"  
  
"You mean Hansol?"  
  
Soonyoung smiled at him and wiggled his eyebrows. "Bingo. Yeah, well, a little birdie told me he finally broke up with that pretentious fairy. His name was Lee Chan, I think."  
  
The tips of Seungkwan's hair started to turn green. Soonyoung grinned at the reaction.  
  
"You like that." he states obviously. Seungkwan rolls his eyes, unable to fight off a grin making its' way on his face. The green hues in his brown hair usually meant he was calm, peaceful, or relaxed. Hansol being away from that Lee Chan was definitely keeping him at peace.  
  
"Duh. But are you _sure_ about that?" Seungkwan suspiciously narrows his eyes at the wizard. "I don't trust your sources. Especially after the Seungcheol thing."  
  
Seokmin pops his head behind a curtain from the back. He plops himself beside Seungkwan, ruffling his brown with his now blond streaked hair. Yellow meant suspicion, confusion or anxiousness.  
  
"What's the Seungcheol thing?" Seokmin asks curiously, popping a chicken-flavored candy in his mouth before making a disgusted face and spitting it out on the counter. Already used to Seokmin's disgusting ways, everyone moves away from it.  
  
Seungkwan's tips turn red. Seokmin takes note of this amusedly. Red meant that he was embarassed.  
  
"Soon told me Choi Seungcheol had a crush on me." If looks could kill, Soonyoung would be butchered right now.  
  
"It was a misunderstanding--!" Soonyoung chokes, laughing at the memory.  
  
"Then I asked him out while he was on a _date_ ," Seungkwan's hair is flaming red now. "I cannot look him straight in the eye ever again. His pixie boyfriend almost murdered me on the spot."  
  
Seokmin is shaking with laughter and Soonyoung is giggling.  
  
"I can't believe you seriously--"  
  
"Jisoo must've felt insulted as _fuck_ \--"  
  
"Whatever." Seungkwan pouts, lips curling into a smile. The situation was funny to look back on now, he still remembers Seungcheol's wide eyes and the pixie just a few steps behind him glaring daggers.  
  
Soonyoung dramatically wipes a fake tear away. "Ah, the good days. Now everything's all boring."  
  
"Yeah, well, I got some tea to spill actually," Seungkwan's hair turns fuchsia, indicating interest. He continues, "Jeon Wonwoo dumped Kim Mingyu's ass a day ago. He's dating Wen Junhui now."  
  
"Really?" Seokmin looks surprised. "I thought they were going strong. They've been together for like, three or four years."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Wait, who's Wen Junhui again?" Soonyoung asks.  
  
"You know, that rich pixie guy with the nice face. The one who always hangs around Minghao?" Seungkwan explains. "There are rumors Wonwoo cheated on Mingyu? I'm not sure it's true though."  
  
"Nah, Wonwoo wouldn't do that," Soonyoung frowns, eyebrows furrowed concernedly. "there must be something wrong. He's not that kind of person."  
  
Seungkwan shrugs. "Just heard it from one of the ladies at the wet market this morning. I don't know how they even _know_ them."  
  
Right on cue, the door flies open and Kim Mingyu and Chwe Hansol sullenly walk inside the store. Dark clouds were literally following them around (extreme emotions are sometimes physically seen in the magic world) as the two werewolves trudged over to the trio seated on a 5-seater table in the side of the shop.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Soonyoung says amusedly. "there they are."  
  
Seungkwan's hair was neutral now, like his feelings. He frowned at the sight of his...friends?...acquaintances? He wasn't sure.  
  
"One spell, please. High intensity." Hansol asks, not really particularly addressing anyone. He seemed sad enough that he was still partially in werewolf form, with drooping wolf ears on top of his head.  
  
Seungkwan wants to hug him comfortingly, but he knows his boundaries.  
  
Mingyu mumbles out a small "same" before sadly staring at a rack full of fresh bluebells near Soonyoung. Soonyoung, like the clingy person he is, frowns and attacks him with a bear hug.  
  
"You two are depressing to look at," Seokmin comments, handing the spells over from a glass case across the room. "wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No thanks." Mingyu sighs, shifting his and Soonyoung's position and digging up some gold coins in his pocket and handing some over. He wriggled out of Soonyoung's hold. "Bye."  
  
Soonyoung latches onto him again like a koala on a tree branch. Mingyu visibly softens and Seokmin smirks to himself.  
  
Hansol looks like he's about just leave, but Seungkwan's determined to help this very sad werewolf cheer up a little. He grabs Hansol's wrist and drags him to the back room, past the shimmery black curtains that separated the shop from Seungkwan's, Soonyoung's, and Seokmin's shared home. The path leads to their livingroom and Seungkwan makes Hansol sit on their most comfortable seat--the purple velvety recliner that had secretly been laced with charms. It was good for when Seokmin bluffed as a fortuneteller because it made the sitter more trusting to who they talked to.  
  
Hansol doesn't question him and sinks down onto the comfy seat silently.  
  
"Don't worry about the spell, it's on the house," Seungkwan sits himself on the brown leather couch adjacent to the recliner. He looks at Hansol concernedly. "you okay? Talk to me, it's better to get it out."  
  
Seungkwan would be lying if he said he didn't slip a little charmspeak in his words to push Hansol.  
  
"It was just...everything was going fine, y'know? We were fine until he suddenly brings up my full moon transformations. I've always locked myself in an empty room because I'm terrified of hurting people, but Chan suddenly thinks I'm _cheating_ on him, which is ridiculous because I never would. And then I found out he didn't even _know_ I was a goddamn werewolf, like what the fuck?! Then that made me realize that I didn't really know much about him, and he didn't know much about me, and if I was dating a person who didn't even bother know the most basic things about me, I'd want to break it off. It was basically like dating a stranger. I did break it off after a day." Hansol ranted, tearing up midway of the story. He sniffled and Seungkwan passes him some tissues and gets up to pat his shoulder comfortingly before pulling him into a long hug. "I don't know, I just feel _stupid_. I thought it was something that'd last or something."  
  
"There, there," he said, cheek pressed against his shoulder and hand rubbing his back, "maybe it wasn't really meant to be, y'know? Things like this happen all the time. You'll get over him in no time, okay? You have to, if you want to stay strong."  
  
Hansol nodded, sniffling. Seungkwan released him and Hansol looked a little disappointed. Seungkwan pretends not to notice.  
  
"Thank you," Hansol smiles wobbly, eyes and nose red from crying. Seungkwan's tips turn a light shade of pink. "your name is Boo Seungkwan, right? You're very...kind."  
  
"I-It's nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
His tips are darkening with every word and Hansol notices the change. "Your hair color is changing! Is that a thing in wizards nowadays? That's really cool."  
  
"Y-Yeah," Seungkwan stammers. Seungkwan never stammers, why is he like this now? "it, uh, changes to my mood. Like those mood rings? But with hair."  
  
Seungkwan feels dumb. Mood rings but hair? _What_?  
  
Hansol's eyes widened in awe. His mouth even drops to an 'o' and Seungkwan fights the urge to stare at his pink lips. "That. Is. So. Amazing."  
  
Seungkwan laughs. "It's actually annoying and embarassing. I feel like an open book all the time."  
  
Hansol shrugs. "Well, not to people who don't know what the colors mean, you're not. Besides," he leans in and touches his hair fascinatedly. "it's cute."  
  
Seungkwan's hair is flaming red.  
  
Hansol giggles in amusement, "Oh, I think I know what mood that is!"  
  
Seungkwan's heart is racing dangerously fast but Hansol was smiling and he looked infinities better than earlier anyway. His tail was wagging happily behind him and his smile looked genuine. Seungkwan rolls his eyes, pink cheeks and all, and Hansol looks at him amusedly.  
  
"Don't push your luck, Chwe. My kindness and patience can only last so long."


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was inspired by my soongyu fluff thirst this chapter is mostly soongyu but i promise verkwan is the main couple here jnekfjnv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: not proof read (or beta read bc i dont have a beta lol) also it's 1 am again for some reason and im tired
> 
> i tried to make the hair color emotions thing easier by just bold-ing the emotion bc that seemed so much simpler and easier. tell me if it sucks or it's easier that way?

Seungkwan hasn't seen Hansol for three days since they talked. But it wasn't like he was counting the days or anything.It wasn't like he was hoping that the handsome werewolf boy would walk in the shop any minute now. Definitely not.  
  
Seokmin, who was a few steps away arranging some jars of elf spices, huffed and stood up, angrily walking his way over to him. He slammed his hands to the desk before Seungkwan, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Stop that." he ordered. Seungkwan looks at him in pretend confusion.  
  
"Stop what?" he said, hair turning a shade of fuchsia. **Interest.**  
  
Seokmin rolled his eyes at the boy. "Your stupid lovey thoughts of that werewolf guy. I can hear them from a _mile away_."  
  
Each wizard had a special ability. Seokmin's was his ability to hear other people's thoughts of love. Wizards rarely had more than one ability, but Seungkwan was one of them. Seungkwan's abilities were his lame color-changing hair and his charmspeak.  
  
His hair turns a light shade of red. **Embarassment.** "No, I do not."  
  
Seokmin makes a face. " _'Why isn't my Hansollie coming to the shop? Is he doing well?'_ Hansol, Hansol, Hansol, just ask him out if you like him that much."  
  
"I wouldn't do that to him," he sighed, frowning. "he's barely getting over that Chan yet."  
  
Seokmin takes a seat across him after patting Seungkwan's shoulder comfortingly. "You'll be able to make a move in no time, bro, Hansol will come around. For now, I have a plan involving someone who's even _more_ in love. It's almost so gross to hear them that I want to leave every time I'm in the same room as them. You in?"  
  
Seungkwan brightens up, and his colors change into a bright fuchsia. **Interest.**  He sits up a little straighter. "I'm definitely in."  
  
-  
  
The next day, Mingyu enters the shop while Soonyoung is (coincidentally) on counter duty. Seungkwan is restocking some shelves with glass vials of medicinal unicorn piss when the bell by the front door rings.  
  
"Welcome to Booseoksoon's-- oh, hey, Mingyu!" Soonyoung's face brightens so quickly and his smile is so sickeningly sweet that Seungkwan looks away in disgust. He looks back immediately, because he needed to spy on them for Seokmin's plan to kick into action.  
  
"Hi, Soonyoung," he smiles softly, something small but genuine. He seemed a bit down, but at least his ears and tail were gone and looked fully human. "you guys have any.. uh, flower tea? Is that a thing? My roommate Hansol needs some, he has a fever and a bad headache."  
  
"Yeah, we do! There's peony, rose, jasmine, and a lot more... sit down for a while, you may want to test them out. The taste depends on each creature. It's like...to fairies, jasmine tastes lovely, but to elves they taste like vomit. I'll go pick out the top pick for werewolves, hold on." Soonyoung hops off his stool and makes his way to an aisle, picking up three boxes of flower tea.  
  
Mingyu nods and sits at the five-seater table at the corner of the shop, watching Soonyoung with a hint of a smile on his lips. Seungkwan abandons his mission of arranging unicorn piss and walks briskly to the back of the shop to pick up a kettle of hot water and a tea cup laced with love-in-idleness juice.  
  
Seokmin shoots him a grin after handing him the things on a tray. Seungkwan takes it, walks back to the shop, and places on the table before Mingyu, who smiles gratefully.  
  
"Oh, thanks, Kwan," Soonyoung says, looking at him thankfully. He's gonna be hella thankful once the plan works out fine. Seungkwan nods. Soonyoung places down three samples of the flower tea-- chrysanthemum, lily, and hibiscus.  
  
Seungkwan dashes out of the shop quickly, hiding behind the black swishy curtain that separated their house and the shop. Seokmin was already there and he beckons him closer, next to him. Together, they peer through a medium sized hole in the left side of the curtain.  
  
Soonyoung was pouring hot water on the teacup, soaking a chrysanthemum tea bag. They talk for a few minutes, mostly about random things. Mingyu finally takes the teacup, and takes a sip. His lips are stretched into a half-smile, brown eyes looking at Soonyoung with a small twinkle of happiness.  
  
Seungkwan knows if soulmates were real in this world, these two were definitely soulmates.  
  
"It worked perfectly," Seokmin whispered excitedly. He brought out a pair of binouculars and Seungkwan moved aside to let him see clearer. "Mingyu's eyes are starting to look a little purple. The love in idleness flower we got was a little weak, it'll last a month tops. They'll figure it all out before it ends, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Seungkwan nods. "they probably will."  
  
-  
  
Hansol got better after drinking the sunflower tea Mingyu bought, so he ends up tagging along with Mingyu on his daily visit to their shop.  
  
The moment Seungkwan catches sight of him behind Mingyu, his hair immediately turns red.  
  
"Oh my God," he cringes when he sees his reflection in his phone's screen. "this is so annoying--"  
  
"Hey, Seungkwan!" Mingyu chirps, smiling and his purple eyes were shining with excitement. The love-in-idleness flower had that effect.

  
"He's in the back." Seungkwan's eyes were trained on Hansol, who looked deadset on staring at some random vampire scrolls.  
  
Mingyu immediately walked away, pushing back the black curtains impatiently and disappearing. Seungkwan is left awkwardly with his crush and deep red streaks in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT IT SEEMED LONGER IN MY PHONE but anyways, love-in-idleness is a flower mentioned in shakespeare's a midsummer night's dream. basically it's the 'you fall in love with the first person you see' kind of thing and the only clear indication that someone is intoxicated with it is that their eyes are purple.
> 
> [ hi i wasnt sure if i wanted one but i kinda want to now, so if anyone wants to be my beta, please dm me on @seungkwow on twitter or comment below. if you're interested, please be honest with what u think of my writing. thank you and have a good day! ]

**Author's Note:**

> it didnt get mentioned, but booseoksoon are wizards and they run a magic shop full of spells n stuff :) 
> 
> EDIT (5/15/17) : please tell me if things get confusing, i'll gladly edit it out! thanks for reading, and as usual, kudos and comments are very appreciated! <3


End file.
